


I'll Have My Way With You

by RaviJane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Bondage, Complete, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not really rape, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, Torture, Violence, bottom!Dean, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaviJane/pseuds/RaviJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a demon. Demons lie. Castiel knows that, but it still hurts to think Dean never truly loved him. So he decides to lock him down and find out on his own what's true and what isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have My Way With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caslikesthemaccarena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caslikesthemaccarena).



> Hi, it's me again, more smut this time. Tbh I have no idea about s10 so bear with me if something about Demon!Dean is wrong. :)

The sun was out today and no cloud could be found on the sky. It was a perfect spring day to read outside, but Cas had different plans. He sighed and went back into the dungeon, only to watch his former lover sleep. Or rather, lie around knocked out, caught in a devil's trap. The demon that Dean now was held no feelings for the angel and even though he tried to deny it, he was hurting. And damn, was he mad. There was no particular reason for him to be, but the thoughts in his head made no sense anyway. As much as he tried to force the emotions away, they always crept back into his head and his heart. Cas looked up when he heard a groan and for a moment, Dean looked like he always had when he awoke. His hair a mess, a weird kind of tension on his face. If only it hadn't been for the blood on his cheeks and his broken lip. “What the...”. He jerked up as much as he could, his hands bound together and the chair surrounded by the devil's trap. “Oh, you”, he growled and Cas tried putting a resigned face on, but he knew he still showed. “If you'd talked to me properly, you wouldn't be here like that right now”, he said and Dean laughed cynically. “There is nothing to talk about, baby”, he cooed, “Because seriously, it was never about you. Not now or ever. You were just the outlet”. Cas tried keeping his pokerface on, walking around Dean. “I need another information from you”. He huffed. “Aw, so you were not about to confess your endless love for me?”. “Not really. I need to know where Crowley is”. “Liar”. Cas stepped into the devil's trap, cocking his head. “So you think you can do whatever you want, huh?”. “You're not gonna hurt me”. The angel smirked. “Not in the way you think I would. At least not all the way”. Dean quirked an eyebrow, eyeing the cans full of holy water and Ruby's knife, as well as the salt placed in the middle. “Ah yes, sure. So all of this is just for intimidation?”. “Actually, no. but I think I just changed my mind”. With that, he left the room only to return a few minutes later. “Ah there you are. I was already boring myself”. His smile cracked when he saw what Cas had brought: he opened a bag from Dean's favourite burger joint and got out Dean's favourite menu. After unwrapping it, he reached into the bag again and got out a bottle of Jack. “Oh come on!”, he said, “Cas. No. That's plain evil”. Cas grinned while taking a delicious bite of the burger, ignoring Dean's comments about rotting flesh and everything that should have disgusted him – but honestly, Dean's jealousy was sweet enough.

After about a week of torture like this, Cas flung the door open. Dean looked up, getting a sight he hadn't quite expected – he had his (now visible to Dean) wings spread, eyes glowing blue. “Oh, hello there”, he whistled and almost choked on the words when he felt an unmeasurable pressure around his throat. “I've had enough of your games”, he growled and stepped in closer. Before he could even think, holy water was spilled all over him, leaving him yelling in pain. Dean was unable to see straight when he made out Castiel's hand in front of his face, pressing two fingers to his forehead.

_”Cas, I need you”_  
“I love you”  
“Fuck, you're so hot”  
“Thank you for saving me”  
“I'll never not love you”. 

“Now don't tell me this wasn't real!”, Cas yelled after the memories had flooded Dean's brain. “Don't tell me you never felt a damn thing! Don't tell me you just used me! Don't tell me everything I did wasn't worth it!”. He wanted to reply, but his throat was dry. It had been some time since he'd seen Cas this angry. “Now tell me”, the angel said, still glowing, “Does this feel unreal to you?!”. He ripped the demon's shirt open, running his hands over his skin. Dean hissed; Cas' hands were burning the cells of his body, but it was a pleasurable pain. It felt exactly the way it was: something heavenly touching something from hell. “I don't care whether you want this or not. What I do care about is getting back what you took from me. And if you used me, I'm going to use you”. Faster than he could have protested, his jeans and shoes were gone, leaving him in nothing but boxers. Cas had numbed his vocal chords, making it impossible for him to speak or even make a sound. The anger in his eyes sort of turned him on, but to be honest, it also scared the shit out of him. He was radiant with power, a power that could destroy him any minute. 

When Castiel's fist hit his face for the first time, he thought he could take it. When his lip burst open again and his eye started swelling, he remembered other times this had happened. When he kicked the chair over and his head hit the ground, he hoped he was gonna pass out, but he didn't. Instead, Cas broke the chair away from him and sat down on his thighs, Ruby's knife on his throat. “You still think you don't need to be scared? Still think you can do whatever you want to me? Still think you have _any power over me_?”. He weakly shook his head, avoiding the blinding light of the angel's eyes. His own had turned black as he had no control about his body anymore; everything hurt and he wished this was going to end soon. Except he knew it wasn't. The knife sliced into his chest, deeper than he thought he was going to survive it and his lungs ached with the silent screaming. Cas then got up and waked out of the dungeon without a word, leaving Dean bleeding and almost dead on the ground.

It felt like years until he returned. He'd hoped Cas would have mercy with him, maybe clean him up and forgive him, but he wasn't right. Instead, he got turned on his belly and Cas sat down on his thighs once more. All Dean heard before he felt the pain was the sound of a knife being picked up; little did he know that Cas had dipped Ruby's knife in holy water and was now creating patterns on the demon's muscular back. Dean pressed his forehead into the ground and the pain forced tears out of his eyes. “You're all mine and you'll never get out of here, I swear”. Cas' voice was close to his ear and if he had been able to, he would have screamed when the angel tugged his boxers down. He hated that his body was actually reacting to it, telling him to finally drop the guard and admit that the feelings for him weren't just gone. They never had been and never could be; the reason he'd told him that was because he knew they wouldn't work like that. An angel and a demon weren't meant to be, so he'd tried to protect him from himself. But Cas wasn't supposed to ever know that if he didn't already.

Dean's thoughts focused back on reality, when Cas was prying him open with dry fingers, making his entire body tense and ache. He could feel the blood from his back dripping down his sides and he closed his eyes, trying to adjust to the pain. He bit down his lip when the elder reached for his dick, feeling exactly how much this wasn't leaving him still. “And you're trying to tell me you don't care, for sure”. Dean pressed his forehead deeper into the ground, wanting to pass out when Cas started pumping his length. God, he had waited for this ever since he'd been brought down here. He felt himself leaking and he needed him to make a move now or he was gonna cum without the other having been inside him. As though he had read his thoughts, Cas entered him in one fluid motion, forcing the scream down Dean's throat once more. “Fuck, I've missed this”. It was as if the demon's body was on fire; his back was burning, everywhere the angel's hands went, it hurt and the vicious pace he was setting was not helping with the flaming ache of his insides. He could hear the sound of wings flutter and he would have given everything for a picture of this moment. When Cas' hand found its way around his erection again, Dean knew it was too late – the white hot heat blended his eyes from inside and the orgasm hit him so hard his broken and aching body started trembling even after he'd come. Cas was quick to follow, the tension of Dean's walls clenching around him giving him the rest. It was then that Dean finally passed out.

When he opened his eyes again, the sun was shining down on him and he felt weirdly light; there was no pain in any place and for a second he was sure he had been reborn. “I guess you had a good sleep”, he heard from behind him and turned his head to look at the other. “I did”, he said, surprised about his own voice's sound. “Very good. I cleaned you up and healed your wounds, just so you know”. There was nothing left of the angry man that had taken him last night, the one who had tortured him. Cas was back to his own, sterile self and it was weirdly comforting. “Sam wants to have a word with you, so I'll just go inside. By the way”, he locked eyes with him for a moment, “Tonight you're staying in again”. Dean caught a glimpse of the grin on his face before he turned away and went back inside the bunker.


End file.
